Kappa Mikey (series)
Kappa Mikey is a telvision series made by Animation Collective. It aired on Nicktoons Network and, for a short time, Nickelodeon. The show is about an American, Mikey Simon, who was just about to give up on starting his acting career when a scratch-off card hit him in the face, saying that he could be the next star of LilyMu (an anime that used to be the most successful show in Japan, until it's unoriginallity caused it's ratings to plummet ("Even that show about the dancing sandwiches is more popular!")). When he scratches it off, it's in Japanese, so he scratches off more, revealing the words "IT SAYS "YOU ARE A WINNER"." He proves himself to have marginnaly decent acting skills, and he makes friends pretty quickly (most likely due to uniqueness and being the protagonist for LilyMu that Ozu, LilyMu's producer, is looking for), but he always messes everything up in an improbable and, usually, hilarious fashion. One example was Mikey Impossible, where he destroyed Ozu's bonsai tree, or Mikey Likes It, where he accidentally recycled Mitsuki's photo album. Characters Michael Alexander Simon Mikey is the protagonist of the series. On LilyMu, he plays Kappa Mikey, a noble, brave, strong superhero who constantly saves Tokyo from Gonard. However, outside of LilyMu, he's really an arrogant, show-offy wimp. 75% of the episodes revolve around fixing a problem he caused. The only episodes where the problem couldn't be traced back to him are The Fugi-Kid, Splashamon, Reality Bites, Le Femme Mitsuki, The Bracemaster, Camp!, Free Squiddy, Mitsuki Vanishes, The Masked Tanuki, Manic Monday, Seven LilyMu, Back To School, and The Wizard of Ozu. His best friend is Gonard. He has a crush on Lily and, in some episodes, one on Mitsuki. However, he is blissfully unaware of his crush on the latter usually, and, in most episodes, doesn't know who Mitsuki is. In Live LilyMu, he puts farting powder in ice cream that Mitsuki eats, which later starts an arguement between the two. Gonard On LilyMu, Gonard plays an evil genius bent on world destruction. However, outside of LilyMu, he's the opposite. He cares about his friends, but he's also dumb and will eat anything on bread. Later in the series, he had random bursts of intelligence, possibly a side-effect of the radioactive grilled-cheese sandwich he ate in Go Nard Hunting. He is also a fan of the producer of some of LilyMu's competition, Socky; a rapping sock puppet. In Live LilyMu, he started chasing an ice cream truck in the middle of an action sequence and had to be replaced by Yes Man, only to return near the climax with brain freeze. Lily On LilyMu, Lily is the typical nice girl. However, it's quite literally an act, seeing as she's not all that nice and LilyMu is an anime. When she's not acting, Lily is quite the opposite. She blames everything on everyone else, usually Mikey. She is arrogant (nowhere near capable of grasping Mikey's arrogance, however), easily annoyed, and basically, another word which will not be put here. This, and her hatred of Mikey, makes the fact that she and Mitsuki are roommates. In Live LilyMu, she loses her voice after yelling "You've got to be joking! Everyone else has gone off the deep end, and I'm the only one pulling my WEIGHT around here!"..."You' should be thanking me! I'm the only thing keeping this show from the brink of total'...disaster!...OMG." Mitsuki Mitsuki, Lily's best friend/roommate, is generally unnoticed by Mikey. On LilyMu, she plays, well,...I'm not the best at explaining things...Anyway, she's really a nice person. She cares about all living things, especially her friends. She has a crush on Mikey, but it's a secret to everybody...almost.